The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to a floating tabletop gaming display.
At least some known tabletop/bartop gaming machines have displays and player interaction elements (e.g., buttons, input/output mechanisms) arranged in fixed-space, rigid housing due to historical form factors. Such arrangements allow little variability between machines and may limit the size of the display and the relative locations where player interaction elements can be located, with respect to a tabletop/bartop surface and/or with respect to the display. For example, when an angled display is contained within such a fixed-space housing, a horizontal area available for player interaction elements (and for food/drinks/etc.) can be limited. Moreover, such fixed-space housings limit the size and orientation of the display therein.